Control
by SkyFireAngel
Summary: After SA2, all of the Sonic Team has mostly broken apart. But when a certain black hedgehog comes back with a mission to destroy Sonic through a certain pink hedgehog . . . this could only mean trouble! silvaze, sonamyshad, knuxrouge, jetwave. Sort-of hiatus.
1. Prologue: Alive and Back in Business

Disclaimer: All Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to SEGA, not me, DevilheartedAngel. And yes, Shadow is on the dark side, and he didn't find cookies, but he did find hot chocolate and marshmallows! Now let see if they lighten up his soul . . .

BTW, I am thinking of making a sequel to "The White Rose", called "Judgmental". I'll include a preview for the next chapter.

3rd Person POV

Thoughts are in italics.

He just lay there, bruised, broken. He felt like he was on fire, couldn't even open his eyes. And yet his heart was still beating, slowly, but surely.

Scuffle, scuffle. The near-dead being known as Shadow the Hedgehog winced as he opened his eyes. That's going to leave a mark. He frowned. Where the hell was he?

"I see that you have awoken." The face belonging to Dr. Ivo Robotnik smiled nearly a mile wide. Shadow opened his mouth to roar, but suddenly arched back in pain, his mouth still open in a silent scream of shock and pain.

"Yes, I took the liberty of adding a chip behind your ear. It is connected to your thoughts; therefore every time you think, shall we say, uncomplimentary thoughts towards me, it will shock you. I'm assuming that you don't want to go through the pain, Shadow?" Letting the name linger on his tongue, Eggman smirked. "So now you are under my control. You are my slave. And I want you to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. It's your life or his." He seemed to pause. "I also took the liberty of searching through your memories and restoring them. I like the fact that Miss Rose seems to be on your top list of people to save. So you can keep her. In fact, use her to destroy the others. Yes, that's a good idea."

Shadow snarled. _So much for being the ultimate life form. But, _he begrudgingly thought, _that was a smart move for usually a stu-, probably shouldn't go there_, stopping as the familiar tingle before the shock started traveling down his mostly burnt fur.

The mad scientist smiled again. "I see that you learn quickly. So maybe my grandfather wasn't quite the fool he seemed to be. Not my problem. Anyhow, we will be spending the next month 'training' you. And then you will be ready for release into the open world."

Shadow frowned, trying to speak. "But wh-" He cringed at the highness of his own voice.

Eggman actually laughed. "So maybe it wasn't bad letting Bokkun experiment with you . . . Well, it will wear off within the next two days. Come along, Shadow."

Shadow struggled coming off his assumed to be bloody mat, when he suddenly felt the pain being numbed. _That's new_.

Eggman nodded. "Correct. For the next two or three days, I've gotten some doctors to allow me to give you morphine. It will hurt a lot when it wears off, I'm warning you. But until then, I think that you'll survive."

XXX

At the end of the month, Eggman's smile seemed to have increase by at least 3 feet. _Everything is going according to plan, hohoho. I just have to release my little monster into the field and he'll trample that blasted hedgehog's heart into a million pieces._

Shadow had become a monster. He was bigger, even faster and stronger, and to top it off, Eggman decided to give him a "makeover", resulting in him probably ending as a "ladies' man". But that wasn't the point. Shadow's goal was to successfully woo the pink hedgehog that held the key to Sonic's heart. And then he would use that key and rip it out.

Shadow stood at the apartment, still unsure of his choice. _Well, here goes nothing_, he thought. He raised his fist and knocked.

Yeah, I'm rewriting this story. Amy'll be a little more secretive and, well, older, like 16ish. So yeah.

Signing out.


	2. Old Friends and First Dates

**3rd Person POV**

In the mirror, a 16-year old hedgehog groaned at the sight of her bedhead. _God_, she thought, _that's not very attractive now, is it?_ She sighed, pulling out a near-worn out brush. _I better get myself a new one of these at Station Square._

Amy Rose was not having the best of days. Or the best life possible.

Besides the whole "I've-got-a-crush-on-you-and-all-you-care-about-is-hero-stuff-and-we'll-probably-never-end-up-together-and-now-I'm-going-to-cry-a-river" ordeal with her beloved "Sonikku", there was the fact that one of her best friends had died. As in "I'm-never-going-to-see-you-again-and-I-don't-really-believe-the-Heaven-and-Hell-thing" dead.

But besides that, life wasn't too bad. Because the team just saved the world, each member of the Sonic Team was basically set for life. Rouge, having all the jewels in Station Square (except for the red-furred one she never admitted that she truly wanted), was surprisingly cured of her kleptomania. Tails, being funded by Station Square, was building innovative vehicles that everyone wanted to buy (even if most of the buyers felt awkward buying from a 14-year-old kitsune) while Cream was working as an assistant gardener (the manager didn't mind taking suggestions from a twelve-year-old long-eared rabbit). Since Eggman was lying low for the time being, Sonic had been promoted to "Top Celebrity" on the Station Square News Show. Knuckles was still guarding the "Rock" and biding his time, waiting for another chance to see Rouge again (everybody knew it, even Rouge). Silver and Blaze decided to visit from the future/alternate dimensions, although Blaze didn't bring along Marine. Something about her being an awkward third wheel. To who, now, was the question, although it was pretty obvious to the other members of the Sonic Team, who often teased the two with kissy-faces and likewise.

As for Amy? Well, she was in the couch potato phase.

She stared at the framed picture on the wall. It was of the team at Christmas. Although Silver and Blaze weren't there at the time, it still was a pretty good Christmas, as they go. So much from what life was now.

It just seemed like everyone was too focused on their own lives to talk to each other. And it hurt Amy.

_Maybe I should get a boyfriend or something_. _Just to get my mind off of something_.

She sighed. _Well, if I'm going boyfriend hunting, might as well look nice for it._ The teenage hedgehog selected out of her now extensive closet a plain red belly top and blue shorts. _At least my sense of fashion hasn't died_. She smiled. And then she heard a knock.

_Ohmygodwhothehellisthat_ went flashing through her head. She looked through the window at the top of the door, but all she saw was a delivery hat. _Ok, wasn't expecting one of those, but sure?_ She opened the door, only to be meet with a pair of familiar crimson eyes, ebony fur, and the same expression.

"Shadow?"

XXX

_Why am I even here? I'm about to betray my allies, my friends, just to save my own skin._ Shadow frowned, inwardly debating whether or not to continue. _Well, I might as well at least try to honey coat it as much as possible_. "Well, um, hi Amy?"

Amy nearly tackled the surprised hedgehog. "We've all missed you so much! Where were you? Don't be a stranger, come on in and tell me about it!" The pink hedgehog welcomed her though-to-be dead comrade into her apartment.

She sat down the still somewhat confused hedgehog on a large couch that nearly enveloped him. _Great welcome_.

"Now, Shadow, tell me everything!" Amy excitedly smiled as she spoke.

_Where do I begin?_ "Well, Eggman captured me for some time, but when I got better, I escaped him." _Mostly true_.

"Wow!" Clearly, Amy hadn't lost all of her cheerfulness. "So, where are you going? It seemed that you were planning on going out, seeing the outfit." Shadow tried keeping a business tone and a poker face as he spoke. Amy frowned. "Well, I was planning on going out to a diner or something . . . "

Shadow smiled a little. _A golden opportunity_. "Well, why don't I go with you? We can have a nice meal and talk a little while. It'll be on me." As Amy began to object, he continued "I stole some rings from Eggman before escaping."

Amy widened her eyes in mock shock while smiling. "Shadow, a thief? So much for the noble hedgehog I once knew." Shadow smiled. _She __**has**__ matured a lot_. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Now, shall we?" Shadow extended his black-colored arm, pretending to be chivalrous. Amy hooked her peach-colored arm into his, and they marched off solemnly before laughing and running/skating to the nearest diner.

XXX

Sonic had been recently noticing that among his sea of fangirls that a certain obsessive, hammer-wielding hedgehog wasn't appearing. _Maybe she has her own commitments_._ Whatever_. He continued on his morning run, only to be stopped by a golden-yellow kitsune. "What's up Tails?"

The two-tailed foxboy barely took a pause before speaking. "Shadow . . . here . . . Amy . . . diner . . . "

The blue hedgehog immediately came to as soon as he heard "Shadow". "Faker's here? And he's with Amy at a diner?"

Tails nodded, finally regaining his breath. "They were talking when I last saw them." He started to collapse, and Sonic caught him.

"Whoa there! Don't die on me! I need you to show me where the diner is. I want to see Faker for myself."

Tails slowly got up to his feet. "Ok, follow me."

XXX

Amy was having a great time with Shadow. They had just finished their lunch when they saw Tails come in. Shadow had seemed a little surprised, but welcomed the double-tailed fox. "What brings you here, Tails?"

"Oh, I just finished trying out my new prototype of a car. I'm calling it the Tsunami." Amy smiled, remembering how popular Tails' inventions were. Even if they were all named after storms.

"Well, I better go make some finishing touches. See you later." Tails walked away, leaving Amy uneasy by the way that he twiddled his thumbs. _He's going to tell Sonic, isn't he?_ whispered Amy's angel, concerned for her well-being.

_And so what if he is? It's his problem. No need to worry_, replied Amy's devil side.

_Sonic wouldn't be pleased to know that you were out with Sonic_, countered the angel.

The devil retorted _Sonic can go screw himself_. The two disputing sides faded back into Amy's brain.

"You know Shadow, I think that it's getting a little late, don't you think? I better get back to my apartment." Amy gritted her teeth while she spoke. Shadow shrugged in return. _Ok, maybe she still likes Sonic? Might as well go with it._

"Yeah, I think so. Let's hurry up." As they meandered to Amy's apartment the young hedgehog smiled at her companion. "Thanks, Shadow, for everything". The dark hedgehog started to object when he felt something close around his midriff. He looked down to see Amy hugging him. He slowly, awkwardly put his arms back around her. They stayed like that for some time before the sound of a familiar voice caused them to spring apart.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Wearing a half-smiling, half-frowning expression and standing right in front of them was Sonic.

Yeah, who loves Amy's angel and devil side (only person raising hand)? Oh that's awkward. Well anywho, enjoy! Oh, and I'll put up the preview for "Judgmental" tonight!

Signing out,

DevilheartedAngel


	3. First Fight and Support

**Chapter 2: Support**

"Well, Shadow," Amy forced out with gritted teeth, "thank you for dropping me home." Shadow, easily understanding the awkwardness of the situation, decided that it would be best if he left. Now.

"So, Sonic," Amy smiled all too cheerily towards the blue speedster, who recognized that smile only too well, "what brings you here?" By now, Amy's infamous hammer was out, although it looked disturbingly larger.

_Amy, stop this nonsense right now. Sonic is just looking out for you_. Amy's angel side attempted reprimanding the irate teenager.

Amy calmed down. _Maybe it's right_. Deep down, the devil nearly cried.

Sonic stepped forward, noticing that Amy's head was down. _Maybe she's crying?_ Now he felt really bad. He didn't want to make her sad; he just was looking out for her. He personally didn't like Shadow around Amy too much. _He could go have Rouge or anyone else_. He felt that protective feeling overwhelming him as he began to bend down. But even his super speed couldn't get him away in time as a hand rocketed seemingly from nowhere and gave him a nice red welt on his cheek.

Amy stood up, the devil cheering her rebellious streak on. "How dare you interrupt my day just because you felt like it! I don't go around peeking into your life! Everyone. Has. Their. Own. Life. Now. Get. Over. It."

Sonic sighed. _Of course she would make things difficult. Jeez, it still hurts! Well, two can play at that game_.

"You say that everybody has their own life now. But you're probably going to go call Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and Wave, invite them over for a sleepover party, and play Truth or Dare or something. Probably watch some chick flicks too."

Amy smiled. _YEEESSSSSS!_ screeched the devil, while the angel similarly wailed _NOOOOO!_ "I bet that you just feel bad that you've been ignoring all of your friends except Tails, so you're going to invite them over for a gaming night. Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Jet. And then you're going to watch some gory movies. Right?"

_Darn, she's good_. "Well, that's me. But a hero doesn't have all the time in the world, does he?" Sonic switched tactics, instead pleading with Amy's currently weaker angel.

"Yeah. But now you're not a hero, are you? You're just a celebrity." Amy turned the key to her apartment and walked in. "Oh, and Sonic? I'm not your little flocking follower anymore. I'm my own person now. And if you try stopping me, I'm sure that my hammer would love to have a little . . . bonding time with you." With that, she slammed the door in the famous hedgehog's face.

XXX

_That . . . Was . . . AWESOME!_ Amy's devil side was nearly bouncing off the walls of her confused brain.

_But now any chances of you getting together with Sonic have greatly decreased._ The angel snapped.

"Would you shut it!" Amy yelled, before realizing that she made no sense whatsoever. _Life. Sucks._ "Anyways, I have some business to attend to . . . "Amy rapidly dialed on her new (black, not blue or pink) cellphone Rouge's number. "Hey Rouge what's up-" Amy winced as she heard Rouge roar through the phone. She could imagine the ivory-furred bat roaring into the screen. "What do you mean, what's up? YOU HAVE IGNORED ME FOR THE PAST 2 WEEKS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Yeah, Amy was wondering if they just should have stayed as rivals.

"Well, Rouge, I was on a date with Shadow . . ." The phone shrieked again. "OH MY bleeeeeeeeeeeeep SHADOW! HE'S ALIVE?" Amy smiled as her friend continued to yell through the abused telephone. "I told you, Rouge, that he was alive!" On the other side of the phone, Rouge smiled. "So you're over the blue grub?" Amy frowned, thinking. "Yeah, I guess I am." The bat immediately continued, "Then let's celebrate! I'm coming over at 5, k?" Amy smirked at Rouge's bluntness. "Yeah, Blaze, Cream, and Wave are probably coming over too. See ya!" The pink hedgehog hung up, feeling a lot of self-satisfaction.

XXX

_Ding_! Amy rose up. She had the whole night planned ahead of her. The teenager rose up to answer the door. Her four friends were standing there in nightgowns (except for Blaze, who was still wearing her traditional outfit). Amy hummed as she looked over her friends. "So what's the plan," Rouge lazily said. Amy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? It's a girls' night!" Together, the four teenagers (and Cream) rushed into Amy's house, excited for the night and the many plans that would come with it.

_To be continued . . . _

So here is the long awaited preview of "Judgmental"! Tell me if I should go through with it or not.

**Chapter 1 (not all of it, of course!)**

"For the last time, Rouge, I don't want to go see Valentine's Day! I just wanted to stay here with you." The seething red echidna said under his breath, struggling to control his temper.

Rouge asked innocently for the tenth time, "But why, Knuckles? We can bond watching Valentine's Day. Besides, for the sad parts, I'll have a shoulder to cry on."

"Rouge, I'm telling you, I will NOT SEE VALENTINE'S DAY!" Knuckles was in no mood to try bargaining with Rouge, instead having it all out. Rouge's eyes started to go huge, . . .

and she turned on the charm to 100%.

As a master seductress, Rouge knew that beyond the rock-hard exterior of a male, there is a soft, gushy, Hershey-kiss like heart. And when girls put on emotion, that heart melts into a thousand little globs of mush. Knuckles was no different. When the puppy-dog eyes came out, he was vulnerable. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't have an ice box for a heart. The poker face could never come out. So Knuckles sighed, saying, "All right, Rouge, we can go. But as soon as the movie's over," Rouge bolted into Knuckles' red Ferrari, "we're going." *Sigh* "I'm going to regret this in 2 hours."

So what did you think? And if you're wondering, the new chapter for "Control" will probably be up within the next 2 weeks. And if you feel particularly loving, hit that nice little button that says "Review" and type a little note, preferably constructive criticism. Ciao!

-DevilheartedAngel


	4. Partyin' Partyin' YEAH! Pt 1

**Chapter 3: **Partyin' Partyin' (YEAH!)

**3rd Person POV**

"Okay, here's the schedule! First," Amy narrated her basic plan, "we are going to watch Titanic. Yes, Cream, it's PG-13. I checked online." Rouge smiled slyly. "That's why I brought a pack of tissues for everyone," the bat said.

_Sonic was right, Amy, _the angel tempted.

_Shut up,_ the devil snarked. Again, Amy went with the demon inside of her.

Throughout the touching movie, Cream, in her innocent, somewhat naïve way, squealed, mostly at the naked picture of Rose and the "sensuality" in the movie. She ended up burrowing her petite face into Amy's firm shoulder after the ship broke into two and began to sink. At the end, everyone was reduced to tears, even the supposedly "steel-hearted" Rouge.

"Jeez, Amy," She said, half-crying, "why can't I get a guy like that?"

Amy smiled despite her tears. "Well, you don't want to end up like old Rose, do you?" That immediately put Rouge into a better mood.

"Come on, guys, let's play Truth or Dare!" Everyone to themselves both smirked and cowered, excited to hear the others, yet scared to tell their own secrets. "Kay, I'm the host, I'm starting!" Amy yelled excitedly. "I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 5, inclusive, so if you guess it, you're up!" The girl hummed thoughtfully, twirling a quill while smiling. _Got it!_ "Let me hear some guesses!"

"4!" Cream squealed, unsure whether her guess had condemned or saved her. She sighed with pure relief as Amy smiled evilly, saying, "Nope, Creamy-kins, your secrets are safe!" Blaze sighed, muttering, "2!" The second Amy's grin grew wider, the princess knew that she was doomed; the hedgehog's words of, "Well, well, well! It looks like today's your lucky day, my feline friend!" The cat's ears drooped. Silently, the circle crowded in towards the unfortunate victim/player, as Amy drawled, "What's your pick, Blaze?" The female in question sighed, before saying, "Dare." The other four were silently pushed back with shock; Amy recovered first, saying, "Hmm, so you're being a little risky. Well, let's make this interesting . . . Ok, I dare you, Princess Blaze the Cat, to spy on the guys (I know that they're having a guy party, my Sonic senses, I mean, those are long gone, but I just know. Anyways, so you are going to spy on the guys, and steal their food. One of us can help you, so choose wisely." Blaze frowned, uncertain. "I'm a princess; princesses aren't supposed to filch food from others." Amy laughed, replying, "Come on, lighten up! You'll return it later, if it makes you feel better. Now come on, hurry up and choose." Blaze frowned, before making up her mind: "Rouge." The white bat in question pretended to look flattered before immediately speaking her mind. "When are we going?"

Amy chuckled, stating, "Once we get everyone else to spill, or at least do something no one in their right mind would. So, Blaze, who will be your victim?" Blaze turned to the beige rabbit sitting across from her. "Truth or Dare, Cream?" Cream blinked, saying, "My momma (at this everyone face-palmed themselves) would never let me do a DARE, so I'll go with Truth." Blaze smiled, expecting this reaction. "Cream, I have been hearing a couple of _rumors_ saying that you have been spending some time with a two-tailed fox that we know. Tell me, are these true?" Cream hid her face behind her ears. Blaze enjoyed this reaction, repeating, "Come on, Cream, you can't hide it, what is it?" Cream blushed, her face turning the same shade as the Master Emerald's guardian's fur, saying, although barely interpretable, "Yes." Everyone clapped, applauding the innocent rabbit's confession.

Cream shook off her embarrassment and turned to Rouge. "So, Miss Rouge, Truth or Dare?" Rouge twirled her finger in the air and looked over her shoulder. "Well, I better be a good girl, so I'll say truth." Cream moved closer to her target. "Do you like Mr. Knuckles or Mr. Shadow?" Rouge nearly choked on her own laughter. She tried to keep a straight face as she replied, "Well, 'Mr. Shadow 'is more of a close friend to me, so I suppose that Mr. Knuckles is my choice." Cream punched a fist into the air. "I knew it!" _Didn't we all,_ Amy thought silently.

Finally, Rouge turned to Wave, almost shouting, "Truth or dare, Wave the Swallow?" Wave jerked her head. "Truth." Rouge smirked: getting the truth out of this girl wouldn't be too hard.

"Wave," Rouge still had a score to settle with the purple avian mechanic, so she carefully plotted her word choice, "you like Tails, don't you?" Cream blushed, not angry but somewhat concerned for Wave's reaction. Wave spluttered, her eyes widening in shock, before shrieking, "TAILS? Gosh, not him, Jet's my choi-" She stopped speaking as she realized what she had just said. "Screw this," she muttered, blushing. Amy and Rouge barred the doors, preventing Wave from fleeing in sheer embarrassment. "What was that, Wave? You don't need to be shy," Cream said innocently; she actually hadn't heard the second part of Wave's statement. "Cream, just worry about it when you're older," Amy said, walking along to pat the tan rabbit on the head between the ears. "Ok, now that everyone's done, we are going to visit the guys quickly. I changed my mind, everyone's going." Blaze sighed, thinking _Phew. I was slightly uncomfortable, going to take others' food with a thief I barely know. But she's nice, I suppose_.

"You ready girls?" Rouge was already hovering in the air, while Amy held out classic spy outfits similar to Rouge's. "Do we really have to wear these?" Blaze groaned, already not looking forward to the "adventure". "Come on, don't be a spoilsport! You might even see Silver!" Blaze's ears drooped, while her eyes narrowed. Cream turned to Blaze. "Why would you want to see Silver? I mean, besides the fact that he's a really good friend." Rouge answered her. "Well, let's just say that Silver's a **really good** friend. It's an inside joke, you'll understand when you're older." Cream shrugged, asking, "Do good friends do what Jack and Rose did in Titanic?" No one answered her for good reason.

And now we switch to the guys' party.

Author's Note: READ AND REVIEWWW! And I'm sorry for procrastinating, per usual. It's who I am.

Seriously expect the next chapter mid-late July. I'm going away to camp for like 2 weeks in July. That's why.

In addition, look forward to new stories coming left and right late this summer! Silvaze, sonamy, knuxrouge! Keep your eye on the My Stories section, you never know what might come up.

So bye.

-Devilheartedangel


	5. Partyin' Partyin' YEAH! Pt 2

**Chapter 4: Partyin' Partyin' (YEAH!) Pt. 2**

Sonic the Hedgehog was running, per usual. This time, though, it was different. While running, he was jumping over boxes and the occasional car while running down a street seeming to extend forever against the sky. Pretty normal, right? That is, until the blue blur stumbled and careened off the street side, sent flying into mid-air, his feet still kicking. Slowly, he was whisked away by the strong winds beating against him.

"Screw this!" Sonic shouted as his icon died and restarted the Crisis City super-speed stage in Sonic '06, losing all points and rings in the process. He threw his controller down, shouting, "Tails, I'm sorry for saying that I'm better than you at Sonic '06, okay? Just help me so I can get an S for this already!" It was an hour before the guy-party that Sonic had prepared for. "Sorry," the kitsune replied, his voice heavy with mock sympathy, "I'm afraid that I'm too busy with the Kingdom Valley stage myself at the moment. Try again in, let's say, the next 10 minutes." 10 minutes, and two start-overs later, Tails reluctantly got up from the second TV screen on the other side of the room and walked over to where the miserable blue hedgehog sat, struggling with the insanely difficult stage. "Good thing you came, or else I was going to start tickling you again." Sonic muttered as Tails gently took the controllers off the floor, tried again, and easily beat the level, getting an S in the process. "You were saying?" Tails asked. "Fine. You're better at all video games than I am, you own at basically everything, you're the awesomest person in the world. Done yet?" "_Actually,_ that was a little over-the-top, but that works too."

After saving, Tails shut down the console and looked at Sonic sternly. "Sonic, what are you going to do about Amy?" The questioned hedgehog sighed, looking into his adoptive brother's sky blue eyes. "I don't know anymore. She hates my guts and pretends like she doesn't know me." He laughed ruefully. "Everyone always says 'What goes around comes around'. I guess I had it coming." Tails looked at his feet before turning back to Sonic. "She still cares, Sonic. It's just somewhere buried deep inside of her right now. I guess that she's looking for comfort right now, and Shadow just happened to be the person who could fill in that hole." Tails stared at the white ceiling above him, twiddling his thumbs. Sonic ruffled his bangs affectionately, inquiring, "Since when were you so wise?" Tails chuckled, replying, "I always was, and you knew it." Sonic frowned sternly, before laughing with his close friend. "Don't worry, buddy. I'll do something about Amy. Now, let's get ready for the party." Tails laughed. "Us? Remember, we agreed that I would buy the stuff and you would set it up. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some video game domination to do." He walked cheerily back to the other side of the room as Sonic frowned, his ears drooping. _Great. Just peachy._

XXX

"Guys, where are the Cheetos? They're right on the table, by the sink. They're pretty easy to find, and it's been at least 10 minutes. What's up?" Sonic said annoyedly to Silver and Knuckles, who were in the kitchen. Silver stumbled into the main room, seeming to have been pushed, and muttered, "Umitsgone."

"What?"

"Well, the food is, well, gone."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Silver blushed.

-_Flashback to approximately 30 minutes ago_-

"Rouge, aren't you going to the extreme here? I mean, yeah, the suits to blend in, but is gray eyeshadow really necessary?"

"Of course, Amy! A girl must always look her best, even when thieving."

"You would know."

"Was that an insult, Pinky?"

"STOP!" Blaze stood between the arguing friends. "If we are going to do this, we'll do it quickly. Now, is everyone ready?"

"Well, I still need to-"

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!"

Blaze nodded. "Let's go."

-_Fast forward 15 minutes_-

"How are we heading in?" Cream asked, staring at Blaze. Rouge answered for the appointed leader, "We'll take the kitchen window. I know how to unlock it."

"How is that, bat girl?" Wave teased. Rouge retorted, "I'm surprised you don't have this place memorized, considering that you visit Jet so often." Wave remained silent, since she lacked a comeback.

Rouge flew from the hedge that the girls were hiding behind to the window. "Ok, it's safe." She unlocked the window from the outside and hopped in. The rest of the girls followed her actions.

"Drinks first!" Blaze whispered, unable to restrain a small smile. _For something so shameful, this is quite fun._

Amy took the three bottles of different soft drinks under her arms, loading them into a large brown sack she had been carrying. "Ok," Rouge followed from Blaze's command, "Wave and Cream, take the popcorn, chips, and dip. Blaze and I will take the rest. After all, we were assigned the job first." Wave looked at Cream; both shrugged their shoulders and continued in their mission. "Go, go, GO!" Rouge whispered to the duo. Finally, Rouge and Blaze were left, carrying two empty sacks. "So, you think we should make these bags a little heavier?" Rouge murmured, winking at Blaze. Blaze slowly nodded, smiling. The thief and princess immediately began looting the kitchen, emptying it of the food. Candy, chips, hot dogs, hamburgers, and all sorts of food went into the bags. Just as they were clearing the last two tables, Rouge heard someone say, "Silver, Knuckles, can you get the Cheetos and Sprite? Thanks." "Crap," she muttered to Blaze. "We need to head out!" Just as they cleared the last table, Silver and Knuckles entered the kitchen. They were shocked, to say the least.

"Oh, um, this is awkward." Rouge said, biting her lip while thinking about how to make a speedy getaway, and on the side how cute Knuckles looked. Blaze stepped forward towards Silver, who was debating whether to tell Sonic or to just let them go, and whispered, "I didn't choose to do this. Just pretend that nothing happened. Thanks." She kissed Silver on the cheek, hefted the bag over her shoulders, and jumped out the window. She began running quickly back to the girls' HQ/apartment, leaving a trail of fire and a blushing Silver in her wake. "Knux, be a dear," Rouge continued, using Blaze's strategy, "just don't talk about it." She kissed Knuckles on the mouth, then flew out the window, winking. "Tata, boys!"

Silver and Knuckles were left blushing. "Sonic hears nothing of this," Silver said after a pause. Knuckles nodded. "Agreed."

-_End Flashback_-

Sonic sighed. "What happened?"

Silver muttered, "Confidential." Knuckles came beside the younger hedgehog, nodding vigorously in agreement. "The girls stole it, didn't they?" They nodded again. "Well, that would explain why I thought I heard Rouge's voice." He glared at the guardian and time traveler. "You know what? Screw this. Just go home or something."

"We live here."

"Then just go somewhere besides here, before I spindash you to Antarctica. 3 . . . 2 . . . " Silver and Knuckles had locked themselves in their respective rooms by the time Sonic said "spindash". "Jet, head out, party's over." The green bird sighed, shut down the TV, where he was watching _The Green Lantern_, and went upstairs.

Sonic hummed, thinking. _Maybe I shouldn't have ended the party so early. But I can at least now think about what I'll do with Amy._ He lay down on the floor, trying to find a place not covered with food. _I'll win her back, somehow_.


	6. Eggman's Party AKA SMiSB

**Chapter 5: Sound Mind in Sound Body**

Dr. Eggman watched the sleeping body of Shadow the Hedgehog as he typed on his computer, smiling evilly. He had so many plans for his grandfather's experiment. _You were made to be a savior_, he thought, _but now you will be a weapon. My living weapon._ The evil genius studied the life form's prone body, noticing where he had placed the microchip behind his left ear, which connected to Shadow's brain. Eggman produced from his pocket a long cord that he inserted in an appropriate slot in the chip and connected to his computer.

After quickly typing in a complicated sequence, Eggman mused to himself while the computer loaded a customized program that Eggman had designed for use when the time was right. And now, the timing was perfect for Eggman's master plan. _Shadow is almost a robot_, he thought. _He is simply a robot with free will and life. But underneath the skin, he is not truly alive. He is, and will be under my control, a heartless shell of what my grandfather intended. He will no longer be the ultimate life form, but the ultimate weapon._

The program finally loaded for Eggman. He quickly typed in another complicated sequence. After repeating this process, he viewed the screen where there were two options: "ok" and "cancel". His mouse hovered over the "ok" button as thoughts flashed through his head. _If I succeed, I will have eliminated my arch-nemesis, therefore allowing me to transform this miserable planet into Eggmanland. But,_ staring at Shadow's motionless body,_ if I fail, not only will I be imprisoned for who knows how long, I will be constantly mocked, being an inch away from success and yet failing to achieve it. _He grinned evilly. _Failure isn't an option. Here goes._ He clicked the decisive button.

The power went out. Shadow's body rocked with electricity. _Crap,_ the mad scientist thought. _That wasn't part of the plan._ However, Shadow remained motionless, as the programming had started to take effect. When the computer went back to its program, Eggman typed in the first test. Slowly, but surely, Shadow's body rose from off the bed it had been placed on, into a seated position. His eyes slowly opened, as his voice spoke flatly, "What does my master require of me?"

Dr. Ivo Robotnik's laugh resounded through the room. _Phase 2 is complete. Now, for the grand finale . . ._

And so, the evil doctor went to sleep, his new minion loyally awaiting his every command.

And so the story continues! Stay tuned for the next chapter, involving: "Shadow" and Amy's second date, and Sonic's growing suspicion of Shadow.

Sincerely,

DevilheartedAngel

* * *

Preview for new story "Dark Shot" (coming sometime in September, before the autumn equinox, which is when summer officially ends):

* * *

Blaze could barely see. She could barely hear her heart beating. She could barely even feel the wood under her. She could barely smell the salty sea washing about the boat. But she could see the memories in her head.

* * *

_"Blaze! We're under attack!" A rust colored raccoon had shouted to the cat._

_"Marine, leave it to me!" Quickly the lavender feline raised her hands out to send a row of flames at the oncoming cannonballs. However, she was so focused on destroying the cannons that she didn't she the black ball rushing towards her head, a green glow controlling the weapon to aim near the base of her neck._

_"BLAZE!"_

* * *

"Blaze?" The cat opened amber eyes to see concerned blue. Despite her pain, she nearly jumped. "Marine! Don't do that!"

Marine smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Don't move!" Blaze had tried to get up, causing rockets of pain to shoot down her body. "You have a lump on the back of your head the size of a koala! No offense to the Coconut Crew, of course. I took care of it as best as I could. Don't worry, Princess, we just need to round up the others. One show of some strewth will show these buggers-"Marine stopped mid-sentence as she saw a giant wolf knock down the door. "You," he said, pointing to Blaze. "Follow me. Cap'n wants to speak with you. And if I hear anything from you, "pointing to Marine, "I'll throw ya overboard before ya can say Blackbeard." As the injured princess made no move to get up, the wolf picked her up and threw her over his shoulder rudely. Marine started up, furious with the pirate's treatment of her ruler and comrade, but saw indigo eyes glare at her, and sat back down. She sighed softly, so as not to anger the canine.

* * *

Interesting, no? Stick around to see when this beauty docks on my profile. Until then,

DA


	7. Neither Friend Nor Enemy

**Chapter 6: Neither Friend nor Enemy**

**3rd Person POV**

Amy sat on her bed, frantically attempting to arrange herself into a presentable fashion. Frustrated, she screamed into her pillow as she rolled onto her stomach.

_Grr, _she thought. _Why can't my hair just naturally fall into place?_

She pushed herself off the overly comfortable mattress only to fall back as she saw something under her bed. _A get-over-Sonic checklist?_ she mused. _Didn't even know I __**had**__ one of these._ Her inner devil smirked. _Not that I need it anymore. I'm already over him._ Amusedly looking over the somewhat ridiculous suggestions she had made as a twelve-year-old on how to get Sonic out of her head, Amy's eyes flicked over to her watch. _Crap, 2:00 already!_ She only had 15 minutes until her date with (surprise surprise) Shadow the Hedgehog.

Panicked, she sprinted to her bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she brushed her quills into a low ponytail, curling her bangs over her eyes too hastily, leaving them unorganized. After multiple attempts of doing this, she eventually achieved what she considered perfection. Drawing out her dark pink lipstick like a sword from its sheath, she carefully applied it to her mouth. _2:10, and_- The doorbell rang. _Aww, how sweet! He's early, just like a gentleman. Just unlike … no,_ she chided herself, _don't think about him._

Sprinting down the stairs, she threw open the door with a beautiful smile on her face, which instantly fell off, as she saw who stood, or rather, lurked behind her door.

_Sonic_.

"You should dress up like that more often," Sonic said, hoping that _maybe_ the … oh, no, not the hammer. Amy, who was still beautiful although furious, was holding a hammer embellished with spikes.

"Please, Ames, you wouldn't want to destroy this body, would you?" Sonic asked, resorting to humor to placate the raging female. This attempt, of course, was completely unsuccessful.

The spikes slowly faded back into the hammer, which was now her normal one again. _OK, spikes are gone, that must be a good sign_... Sonic visibly relaxed, before flattening himself against the ground to avoid an extremely powerful hammer swing.

_Oh god, _he thought. _That could have been fatal._

"Amy, stop. Can't I just talk to you for a couple minutes?" Sonic begged, not particularly in the mood for Whack-a-Mole/Hedgehog at the moment.

Amy stopped her hammer just before it crashed into her apartment wall. "You have 2 minutes. Go."

Sonic immediately plunged into what he had been planning to say. "Amy, I don't know how to say this to you, but something's not right with Shadow. He's been gone for the past year, and who knows what he's been up to."

"Gee Sonic, I thought that you would have been excited to have your rival back, since you thought he was dead. Celebrate his life, go have a party at Club Rouge or something."

"Who knows what goes on at Club Rouge," Sonic pointed out, shuddering. If Rouge was anything like the type of people at Club Rouge … how **was** it still open? "My point is," realizing that he had become distracted and had less than thirty seconds to speak, "do you know where Shadow has been ever since he sort-of-but-not-really died? It's been 4 years."

Frustrated and annoyed, Amy snapped back, "Don't you think that he would have told me, Sonic? He was captured by Eggman and held in some sort of suspension. But he escaped, and I'm glad of it," Amy smiled, thinking of how Shadow had at least softened.

Sonic's next words of "What if he's evil?" snapped her out of her reverie.

"No. _NO._ He's not evil, Sonic!" Amy shouted into the blue hedgehog's face. He's kind, sweet, gentlemanly, and everything that you weren't. You had your chance, and you blew it again and again. Why are you still here?"

Wearily, Sonic replied, "I'm just trying to protect you."

The devil inside Amy laughed, a cruel, bitter laugh. "Physically, Sonic, you protected me. Sure, you saved me from Eggman's robots all the time, but emotionally, you threw me under the bus. You have **no** idea of how much you hurt me, every time you rejected me, tossed me away. I don't need you to be my savior, or to be a shoulder to cry on. You're not my friend, Sonic, and I'm glad of that."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, a sign that he was giving up. He walked away from Amy, only pausing to say, "Even if I'm not your friend, Ames, I'm not the enemy either." Briskly, he continued on his path, not stopping when clingy fans, girls and boys alike, jumped at him to gain some sort of memorabilia from him.

Soon after, Shadow came on his motorcycle. He saw Amy staring thoughtfully at the ground, and patiently waited for her to notice him. Amy sighed, looked up, and saw her date smiling amusedly at her. "What are you waiting for?" he called.

Letting a bittersweet smile cross her muzzle, she climbed into the seat behind him, held on to her boyfriend's waist, and tried not to let any thoughts of Sonic the Hedgehog cross her mind.

* * *

Ha! I'm alive! I managed to crawl out of my laziness and work on this story. Since I feel motivated, I'll probably finish this story this summer. Please tell me if there are horrifying grammatical issues or any weird spelling.

-SkyFireAngel


	8. Holes

**Chapter 8: Holes**

**3rd Person POV**

*This is meant to be more of a filler chapter that I had an idea for.*

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog had never intended for things to become so out of hand.

He was gradually becoming more light-headed and less aware of things when he was with Amy. He knew just enough to tell that nothing bad had happened during his dates with Amy, because she would give him that look of pleased adoration at the end. Still, his moments of clarity returned only when he was alone. There were holes in his memory: what happened when he fell from Space Colony Ark? why was there some sort of microchip behind his left ear? And what was going on between him and Amy?

The Ultimate Life Form slowly tried to answer these questions in his head. _I nearly died_, he guessed, _and that's about it. What happened to those four years? Where was I? _Looking at himself, he realized that there was no physical sign of aging on him. _Not_, he pointed out dryly,_ that there ever would have been_.

Even though he was technically in his 50s/60s, he still appeared to be around 18. _Which made sense, since I was in suspended animation for 50 years... That's it! I must have been in some form of suspended animation for the past four years, which would explain why I have no memories of that time. Next, the microchip_. Trying to jump over the various gaps of knowledge in his mind, Shadow came to the conclusion that it had to do with GUN. _As one of their best agents, they would want to keep me alive for as long as possible and keep track of where I was._ That was the best explanation he could come up with as to why there was a microchip embedded into his left ear fur.

And now, Amy. Shadow couldn't deny that there was indeed some sort of physical attraction between him and the pink-colored hedgehog. When he had first seen her, he could barely prevent his jaw from plummeting to the ground. She had definitely … _matured_ physically when he had first seen her. But Shadow could also tell that Amy had become emotionally stronger as well: she didn't seem to be relying on Sonic's support any more, and was now a strong-minded young hedgehog. _His_ hedgehog, Shadow thought with an amused smile; it was almost as if fate had given him a second chance to protect Maria in the form of a pink-furred, green-eyed hedgehog whom he was currently involved with.

Still, something felt wrong. Shadow went back to analyze the holes in his memory. Why did he mention Eggman when he had first talked to Amy? What did Eggman have to do with his memory loss? Wh-

But Shadow couldn't answer this last question, for he seemed to be falling down an endless hole, just as he felt whenever he went with Amy. His thoughts were suddenly fading, until slowly, they stopped. He was falling while something else emerged, something he didn't know. And there was nothing he could do anymore.

* * *

I apologize for the painful amount of repetition involving the concept of holes. I just thought that it was a good metaphor for Shadow's current condition.

I'm trying to get off of my bum and finish this story this summer, especially since I'm really trying to get a legitimate StH story going. Until then, please tell me your opinion and explain why, rather than giving just a "Your story sucks" review. That really doesn't help, because I'm trying to make a good story for my audience, and just saying that my story sucks does not give me suggestions for how to make it _not_ suck. Also, reviews make me more willing to finish._  
_

Thanks for everything,

SkyFireAngel


End file.
